Goodbye to You
by DayDreamingMuggle
Summary: Hermione makes a decision that kills her inside. Could she leave Ron? She loves him, but will she do it to save him?


Disclaimer: None of it's mine! ( *tears fall*. A/N: Hey this is to Michelle Branch's "Goodbye to You". It's a great song and sets the mood, but if you've never heard it, it'll still set the mood, just read it as kind of a poem if you've never heard the song. R/R please! Luv ya!  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in, I just wanna get it over with."  
  
She had to do it, and she knew why. He was in danger if she stayed. In danger physically and emotionally. He was hurting himself too much. On her account. Hermione Granger turned to Ron Weasley, prepared to break his heart, and her own.  
  
"Tears form behind my eyes, but I do not cry. Countin' the days that pass me by."  
  
Words were exchanged, and tears were shed. He knew she was a danger to him, that Voldermort was tracking her, but he didn't care. She did. She had to leave him because she loved him, but could she go on without him?  
  
"I've been searchin' deep down in my soul. Words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old."  
  
She embraced the love of her life, kissed him once more, and turned on her heel leaving him standing in her wake, looking as though the world had crumbled around him. She felt the same way, but she could not give in. She walked away ready to begin an anonymous life without her friends, family, or her love.  
  
"Feel like I'm startin' all over again, the last sev'n* years were just pretend."  
  
The memories flooded her as she left the train station, walking out of Ron Weasley's life. She remembered Hogwarts, everything they had ever fought together, but this evil that was following her was striking down everyone she loved to get to her. Ron and Harry were not safe. She had to start completely over. She had to say the three words that would kill her inside, worse than dying because she was not actually dying.  
  
"And I said, Goodbye to You. Goodbye to everything that I knew."  
  
She knew him so well, as he knew her as no one else ever had. She was leaving a world of good and entering a world of unhappiness. The only bright spot on the horizon was that one day, Voldermort would be defeated, and she could return to her world. The one she loved.  
  
"You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto."  
  
She had tried through their last year at school to hold onto Ron, like mad she had tried. She went to school, graduated top of her class. The only thing that told her she was not normal was the terrible battle in which she had greatly angered Voldermort. Why had she done it? She couldn't have been content to let Harry kill him, no, she had to make a comment about Voldermort's relationship with his father, and now she had been singled out. She reached her muggle car, leaned against the door and cried.  
  
"I used to get lost I your eyes. And it seems that I get live a day without you. Closin' my eyes, and you chase my thought away, To a place where I am blinded by the light, But it's not right."  
  
Hermione thought of everything she would have to do living as a muggle again. Everything she would have to give up. Could she live without Ron? She could sustain herself on memories, but would it be enough? She didn't think so, but it would have to be.  
  
"Good bye to you. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto."  
  
He was walking towards her car, to try and convince her to stay. She knew this, but she did not get into her car and drive away. She wanted to see him one more time. He approached her, and the words that were spoken, ripped Hermione's heart out.  
  
"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time. I want what's yours and I Want what's mine."  
  
He was making perfect sense. Hermione could stay with him. He really could protect both her and himself. He was perfectly capable, there was no reason to leave.  
  
"I want you, but I'm not givin' in this time!"  
  
She turned sobbing, and got into her car. Starting the engine, she took one last look at those blue eyes that had her so mesmerized. She loved those eyes, but she had to be strong, for his sake, she had to be strong.  
  
"And I said Goodbye to You. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I love. The one thing that I tried to hold onto. The one thing that I tried to hold onto!"  
  
She drove out of the lot, watching her beloved in the rear view mirror. He looked as lost as she felt.  
  
"Goodbye to You. Goodbye to everything that I knew. You were the one I loved. The one thing that I tried to hold onto."  
  
Hermione drove until she couldn't see anything even resembling the train station, and pulled over. She lay down in the seat and sobbed, thinking of all that was ahead of her, and how much she would miss Ron. She would never forget him, and vowed to return to him one day. Consoling herself enough to sit up, she promised to do all in the name of Ron, and would do all she could to fit in again in the muggle world. She drove off toward the sun, to wherever the wind may blow her, but the picture of Ron was glued in her head, and as she watched a shooting star fly across the sky, she gave him her last though of her old world before immersing herself in a new life.  
  
"And when the stars fall I will lie awake. You're my shooting star."  
  
A/N: Please review. Hope you liked it! Love you guys who still continue to read what I've written. You're brave souls. ~DayDreamingMuggles  
  
*Changed from three to sev'n to fit the story and rhythm of song. If you didn't pick up on it, sev'n is seven fit into one syllable. 


End file.
